gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 353 - Pranks to Live By
Ch. 352 - Town with no Streets Ch. 354 - Welcome to Columbia CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Narrating a Foolhardy Incident Travel to Wagon Train Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Wagon Train Time Warp 2. Twisted Tree Place 4 Crooked Tree in the Garden 3. The Biggest Prank ever Played Travel to Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Paradox Find 6 differences in Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Paradox 4. Iron Bell Have 3 Abandoned Bell Pillar in the Garden Upgrade 1 Crooked Tree to Level 2 5. Haunting of Hill House Travel to Moments Before! Find 12 hidden objects in Moments Before! 6. Shackles of Haunting Return to Tower Room Find 12 hidden objects in Tower Room 7. Gold for a Terrible Price Return to The Treasure Chest Find 12 hidden objects in The Treasure Chest 8. Chasing in Circles Travel to The Chase Find 12 hidden objects in The Chase 9. An Unsolved Mystery Travel to Uncovering the Mysteries Time Loop Match 12 details in Uncovering the Mysteries Time Loop 10. Big Deserted Bell Upgrade 1 Abandoned Bell Pillar to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Crooked Tree to Level 3 11. Well Played Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 353 scenes Have 1 For Sale! In the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Sign Set Collect the Haunted Pole Sign and place it in your Garden. 13. To Let Upgrade 1 For Sale! to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Abandoned Bell Pillar to Level 3 14. Eerie Offering Upgrade 1 For Sale! to Level 3 Upgrade 1 For Sale! to level 5 15. Build the Abandoned Mansion Complete the Abandoned Mansion Wonder 16. A Horrific Reveal Upgrade the Abandoned Mansion to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Wagon Train Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Wagon Train Time Warp! 3 Star Moments Before! Earn 3 stars in Moments Before!! 3 Star The Chase Earn 3 stars in The Chase! 3 Star Uncovering the Mysteries Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Uncovering the Mysteries Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 353 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 353 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 353 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Narrating a Foolhardy Incident Ch.353/S.1 - Wagon Train Time Warp Guess what? It's another chapter with Chauncey McNichols! A rueful storyteller at his best and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. Don't you love it when you get to spend an entire chapter with me? If I may be honest, I've been rather enjoying your company! I feel you should become my protégé! If you're willing to head on another adventure, then lend me your ears! The day of the fool is looming upon us and I have just the story to tell for the occasion. You're coming with me to witness a true incident that took place in the past. Come on, let's head along! Quest:The Biggest Prank ever Played Ch.353/S.2 - Dr. Frankenstein's Lab Paradox This is the sotry of an old man with an odd plan! His foolishness was that he believed he could fool everybody! This man you see, he was born with a purpose. His existance was full of notorious shenanigans. This man had a dream and it was to pull off the biggest prank of all time! Every year on this day, he would assemble a team of merry pranksters to pull off yet another prank. Safe to say, fooling around was his hobby. His experiments were never-ending and they were all driven by genuine desire in foolish behavior. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is how the team lead by this man - the merry band of pranksters - went down in history! The prank they tried to pull off came to bite them back in the toe! Let me take you to the place where it all began. Quest:Haunting of Hill House Ch.353/S.3 - Moments Before! So traveled the merry band of pranksters at the whim of the foolish man... To deliver the greatest prank of all time! Legend has it that there was a chest of gold buried deep within the clutches of an old castle house. This castle house seemed the perfect setting for the merry band to prank poor souls. All was ok when they reached the doorsteps of this haunted place. Little did they know what was about to take place. Unaware of the dangers that lay beyond, these fools thought they could keep the treasure for themselves by fooling anybody who entered the house. Even moments before the veil of ugly truth dropped, these so-called pranksters had not a clue. They were here to complete their duty to the man, by finding innocent folks to prank. But before we get into the details... Let me dive into the history of this old castle house! Quest:Shackles of Haunting Ch.190/S.4 - Tower Room This house was like no other. Hidden deep in it's chambers was a dangerous secret. Haunted by the spirits of a time gone by, this house was shackled to a triangle myth. People of those days avoided passing the neighborhood out of fear of being drawn in, never to see the light again. It so happends that whoever went in, did not really come out the same way. And obviously, there was a price to pay... A terrible price. There resided this odd energy that exuded a haunting charm which trapped lost souls and reduced them to something short of the human form. Now, the merry band of pranksters were unaware of the dangers that lay ahead when they walked in through that door. What happened to them? Did they find the godl? Let's find out! Quest:Gold for a Terrible Price Ch.182/S.4 - The Treasure Chest So, they did find the gold. But what happened next was to chance everything forever. You see, the gold was cursed. It wasn't going to bring anybody riches and happiness. That gold was a trick to lure innocent people into the mansion and trap them there for the rest of their lives. When the merry band stumbled upon the gold, something stirred in the linoleum of the house that lay in ruins. It triggered the awaakening of the spirits that were trapped in deep slumber. These spirits weren't going to sit down quietly. They had a treasure to protect and they has some people to chase away. What then behan was a chase. A chase against all odds and time. Quest:Chasing in Circles Ch.353/S.4 - The Chase The merry band of pranksters found themselves in a furious chase. They certainly never saw this coming. In fact, the entire ordeal took them by surprise. In and out they slipped through multiple doors only to find themselves bac in the hallway. There was something odd about the place for sure and now the merry band was well aware of the impending danger. They were being chased around by things that did not look human, while at the same time cursing their unfortunate fate. The hallway was charmed to trap people in a never ending loop which was why the merry band found themselves returning over and over again. This is how far the tale extends. After this not many people know what truly happened. Quest:An Unsolved Mystery Ch.353/S.5 - Uncovering the Mysteries Time Loop It was as though the merry band never existed. Nobody heard about them after that day or the many pranks they played! The man behind the unfortunate fate of the merry band reported many a time of their missing status. But the haunting of hill house never motivated a single soul to go investigate further on the matter. When the incident was still fresh, the entire episode had taken quite a toll on the neighborhood. People were scared to step out of their house or go anywhere near the old castle house. There was a man who was curious enough to find out what happened... But he too disappeared. Eventually, the case was shut and forgotten only to become the one mystery never to be solved! Now I have a secret of my own that I have to reveal. I know the true events that conspired that night. It was out of the ordinary, and the least expected! There is one last place I'd like to show you. If you wish to know what happened, you will follow me!